


Nászút – Kalandozás a múltba

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Scottnak pszichológushoz kéne járnia a dühkezelési problémáival, egészségtelen párkapcsolat, főleg akkor ha varázslók, hehe, megint elgurult a gyógyszerem a nevek tekintetében, mindegyik az, ne neveljétek így a gyerekeket könyörgöm, nem bánok semmit, vállalhatatlan család
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Ideje volna egy Nászutazásnak, de valahogy nem tudtam magam rávenni a dologra. Viszont Roderich álmainak hála, volt egy félig megírt Scott-jelenetem, szóval nem kell megvárnotok, hogy valamelyik Kirkland elmesélje a család szomorú történetét. Ím, elétek tárom.A történet olvasása a huszonnyolcadik fejezet ismeretében javallott.
Relationships: Britannia/OC
Kudos: 1





	Nászút – Kalandozás a múltba

**Author's Note:**

> Engedjétek meg, hogy eláruljam: a fejezetek alá írt kommentek mintegy 1200%-ban felgyorsítják a következő fejezet elkészültét. Ez úton is örök hálám louismayfairnek, amiért olyan lelkes volt és segített visszaülni a lóra. (Vagy visszakászálódni a hajóra, mégis hajókázunk, vagy mifene.)
> 
> És hogy miért késik az a bizonyos fejezet: öhh, mindjárt végjáték, akkor meg általában belassulok, plusz még mindig nem döntöttem el, hogy melyik végkifejlet legyen, az, amikor értetek mindent és csak harcolni kell meg ráébredni néhány dologra, vagy az, amikor egy adagban esik le az igazság mindenkinek… meg addig meg kéne tanulnom tömegjelenetet írni, ami pedig rohadt nehéz.  
> Üh.

## 

Hogyan kalandozzunk vissza a múltba ahelyett, hogy a következő fejezetre koncentrálnánk

  
  


Olyan dühös volt, mint még talán soha életében. Még csak azt sem tudta, hogy miért. Scott belevágta az ásót a földbe, rálépett, jókora rögöt kifordított és átlendítette mintegy hét lábnyira, a félig felásott kiskertje másik oldalába. Mögötte a tökök még ott ültek az indák végén és a marharépát se szedte még föl. Azok csak akkor lesznek jók, mikor már egészen hideg lesz, de még nem áll be a fagy. Addig fel kell ásnia a kertet tavaszra, akkor majd felássa még egyszer és aztán vethet.

Természetesnek érezte a mozdulatot. Benne volt a karjában, ott feszült a válla izmaiban. Nem találta megerőltetőnek a feladatot, de hosszú távon kimerítette. Reggel óta talpon volt, ellátta az állatokat, leszedte és megpucolta a maradék babot, átrámolta a babok miatt a fél kamrát, hogy elférjenek, most ás és tudta, hogy a gyümölcsfákat is ideje volna már megmetszeni. Mindeközben dühös volt, maga sem tudta kire, vagy mire. Talán azért, mert az ásás lassabban haladt, mint gondolta. Talán azért, mert ma sem fog végezni a bőséges feladataival. Zúgott benne az indulat.

Türelmetlenül túrt bele a hajába, félresöpörve a szemébe lógó nedves, lángvörös tincseket.

– Miért te ásol, csibém?

Megfordult. Tőle nem messze, a tökökön túl egy nő állt. A szoknyája zöld volt, a mellénye és a prémmel szegett úti köpenye barna. A színek jók voltak, de az összkép mégsem volt tökéletes; ahogy Scott az arcába tekintett, megint úgy érezte, a személy nem alkot egységet a ruháival. Mintha egymásra vetülő árnyékok lennének, egy helyen vannak, de csak a véletlen jóvoltából.

_Mama._

Scott talán egyetlen dolgot szeretett magán: a lángvörös haját, melyet az anyjától örökölt. Mamának ugyanolyan tűz csókolta, rakoncátlan tincsei voltak, mint neki. Két vékony fonattal tűzte félre, hogy ne lógjon a szemébe. Kortalan arcán mosollyal nézte őt, szeplői csintalanul mosolyogtak. Egyetlen hibája talán a kicsit görbe orra volt, egy régi baleset kéretlen emlékeztetője. Scott sosem kérdezte, mi történt. Egyébként se látta ezt hibának: az anyja tökéletes, ahogy van.

– Mert csak – vetette oda foghegyről és belevágta az ásóját egy rögbe. – Ron bácsinak lumbágója van és a neje nem engedi el a házuk mellől. Caleb elköltözött, a vén tatát meg múlt télen elvitte a láz.

– És Merthin?

– Nincs pénzem – morogta és szurkálni kezdte az ásót a földbe, szétvágva a nagyobb rögöket. – Az öregek tudták, hogy idővel kifizetem őket, de ők meghaltak vagy elköltöztek. Vagy megbuggyantak, mint Tonka. A fiataloknak kell a pénz, nem engedhetik meg maguknak, hogy hitelbe dolgozzanak. Az újak nem ismernek. A földet meg fel kell ásni.

– Szántani, fiam.

– A tetves lónak eltört a lába, úgy kellett agyonütni – sziszegte.

Mama szaggatottan sóhajtott.

– Ezt meg kellett volna írnod.

– Megoldom!

Dacos büszkeség szólt a hangjából. A dühe új erőre kapott. A nő a finom ruháival mit sem törődve besétált a veteményesbe és az ő átizzadt ingére tette a kezét. Scott lerázta és folytatta az ásást.

– Megy le a nap, csibém, ezt most már nem tudod befejezni. Gyere be, kezd hűvös lenni.

Szúrós pillantást vetett a napra, mintha az tehetne az egészről. Még kétszer-háromszor belenyomta az ásót a földbe. Csak a jóság kedvéért, hadd tudja a föld, ki az úr. Rámorrant az anyjára, mikor a nő megjegyezte, hogy ha földesen teszi el a szerszámot, megrozsdál a vas. A nő nem háborodott fel, csak keserédesen mosolygott.

Az udvarháznak a felét se használta. A szükséges bútorokat áthordta, a többit letakarta, az ajtókat eltorlaszolta, hogy minél kevesebb meleget lopjon el a nem használt lakrész. Szép lassan majd tönkremegy az is, de nincs pénze az egész házat kifűteni. Nincs pénze a világon semmire.

Egy pohár tej és egy-egy karéj vajas kenyér volt a vacsora. Letette a mama elé, aki csendesen megköszönte és szó nélkül megette. Scott egy pillanatig aggódott, hogy esetleg kér rá sót, de szerencsére nem tette. Be volt osztva az is.

Ő lassan ette a kenyerét, hogy tovább tartson. Mama rájött, hogy nem fog második szeletet kapni. Lassan forgatta az üres fapoharat kecses ujjai között.

– Hogy vagy, fiam?

Scott lenyelte a falatot.

– Ennyi? Egy évig felém se nézel és ennyire futja?

– Nagy fiú vagy már.

– De azért írjak neked.

– Szeretek hallani felőled.

– De válaszolni nem szeretsz.

Mama mélyet sóhajtott. Scott ismerte ezt a sóhajt. Hallotta, minden alkalommal, mikor ez a távoli és elérhetetlen nő megjelent a kisbirtokon. Minden évben két hónapot töltött vele, az októbert és a novembert. November utolsó napja Scott születésnapja volt és minden évben szép ajándékot kapott a nőtől, de másnap még sose sikerült elég korán felkelnie ahhoz, hogy lássa a mamát távozni. Mire felkelt, a ház mindig üres volt. Egyedül maradt benne az ürességgel, melynek csendjébe egyedül a lélegzetvételének hangja és az egerek kaparászása rondított bele.

– Apád…

Arra várt, hogy megszólaljon. Már robbant is:

– Mindig ezzel jössz! Hogy az apám így, meg az apám úgy! Itt egy birtok, ott egy birtok, de tudod mit? Még soha senki nem jött hozzám azzal, hogy erről meg erről a birtokról jött, és az apám pénzt ígért neki! McGonallt minden évben megtalálja legalább három, de hozzám nem jön egy sem, csak a postás azokkal a hülye levelekkel!

– Az utóbbi két hónapban nem írtál – próbált terelni a nő. Az arcán nyoma sem volt érzelmeknek.

Scott felpattant, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni az asztal mellett.

– Mi értelme van azoknak a leveleknek? Hülyéknek írogatok és egyáltalán! Téged alig látlak, mindig apámmal jössz, aki még egyszer nem tolta ide az orrát az Újvilágból, pedig ezt a kibaszott udvarházat én… én nem tudom elvinni, mama! – A hajába túrt és panaszosan felnyögött. Elfordult, hogy ne kelljen a nőre néznie. – Az éves járadék nélkül még éhen is halnék. Idén körbekérdeztem a faluban, hogy van-e valahol idénymunka, de nem hívtak sehova, mert én ilyen _uracs_ vagyok, aki nem tudja, melyik végén kell megfogni a kapát. És nincsenek messze az igazságtól, az isten verje meg!

– Gyere ide, kicsim – hívta a nő gyöngéden.

Megfordult. Mama kedvesen mosolygott és a kezét nyújtotta. Megadta magát. Odament hozzá, lerogyott mellé a földre, és az ölébe hajtotta a fejét. Az eddig a poharat forgató ujjak most a hajával kezdtek játszadozni.

– Azért kell azokat a leveleket írnod, hogy jobb legyen az angolod.

– Nincs az angolommal semmi baj – morogta dacosan.

– Mr Saes nem ezt mondta.

– Mr Saes feldughatja magának a jó tanácsait.

– Ne légy közönséges.

– Mr Gwynne egy nyápic alak, Mr Ó Caiside meg elmeroggyant – forgatta a szemét. – Minek misterezem őket, úgyse hallják! Rakás gyökér.

– Tim! – Az anyja hangja ostorként csattant. Scott összerezzent. – Meg ne halljam ezt még egyszer.

Az ujjak meggörbültek a hajában. Scott közelebb bújt az egyetlen olyan lényhez, akit valaha is érdekelt, hogy mi van vele és nem tekintette őt messziről jött idegennek annak ellenére, hogy itt nőtt fel a faluban.

– Kértelek, hogy ne hívj Timnek – dörmögte.

– Nekem tetszik.

– Nem szeretem. Meg rajtad kívül mindenki Willnek hív.

– Ezen fölösleges összevesznünk, úgyis úgy hívlak, ahogy akarlak, csibécském.

Hallotta mama hangján, hogy mosolyog. Az ő ajkai is mosolyra görbültek és a bensőjében viharként tomboló harag végre-valahára csitult egy keveset. A hirtelen béke oldotta meg a nyelvét annyira, hogy feltegye az évek óta dédelgetett kérdését:

– Apám soha nem fog meglátogatni?

Anyja keze megremegett.

– Találkozni fogsz vele.

– Mikor? Az esküvőmre eljönne?

– Nocsak, csibe, miket titkolsz te előlem? – kiáltott fel álmélkodva mama. – Csak nem akarsz a tizenötödik neved napjára asszonyt hozni a házhoz?

Elpirult és dadogott valamit válaszul. Mama nevetett, gyöngyöző kacagása végre egy kevés melegséget csempészett Scott meghűlt bensőjébe.

  
  


Az első tavaszi posta mindig akkor érkezett, mikor a hóolvadás és az első tavaszi viharok okozta dagonya felszáradt. Scott ismerte a menetrendet. Kinn ült a padon és önelégülten figyelte a bekötőúton poroszkáló lovast. Csak akkor állt fel, mikor a férfi tőle két lépésnyire leugrott a lova hátáról.

– William Ainsley? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Én volnék – felelt Scott magabiztosan.

Egy egész köteg levelet kapott. A látványtól elégedetten belecsapott pár vasat a postás markába. Visszaült a padra olvasgatni. A feladókat nézte és vigyorgott. A telet Glasgow-ban és Edinburgh-ben töltötte, két hétre Newcastle-t is megjárta. Mama szervezte neki az utat, míg itt volt, azért, hogy jobb legyen a kiejtése. Maradt akcentusa, legalábbis az ő gyakorlatlan fülének tökéletes angolsággal beszélő lányok vihorászva Highlandernek meg Scottnak hívták, és csintalan pillantásokat vetettek a plédjére. Egyszer vitába keveredett egy déli urasággal, aki megpróbálta rábeszélni, hogy vegyen nadrágot. Scott kiütéssel megnyerte a szóváltást.

A kirándulása vége az lett, hogy most legalább féltucat leányzó leveleit tartotta a kezében. Meg persze Mr Ó Caiside, Mr Gwynne és Mr Saes menetrend szerinti levele is ott bujkált a kupacban. Ügyet sem vetett rájuk. Inkább sorba rendezte a lányok leveleit, hogy miképpen fogja elolvasni őket.

Volt egy ismeretlen név a kupacban. Felvont szemöldökkel nézte a feladó nevét és az élénkzöld viaszba nyomott, díszes K-t formázó pecsétet. Nem tudta, hogy mi a fenét akar tőle ez a Mrs Kirkland, főleg úgy, hogy csak egy Kirkland nevű lányt látott, ő viszont meglehetősen csúnyácska volt, ezért nem foglalkozott vele.

– Talán Amy az – döntött. A dúskeblű lányt nagyon fenyegette a veszély, hogy kiházasítják egy tudákos külsejű férfihoz, ezért nem volt rest minden alkalmat megragadni Scott udvarlásának fogadására.

Feltépte a pecsétet. Meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy nem a levelet magát tekerték fel, hanem külön papirosba csúsztatták a rövidke írást, ami mellől pár bankjegy csusszant az ölébe.

  
  


_Drága kisfiam!_

  
  


_Atyád megbetegedett. Nem tudunk hazatérni hozzád, ezért arra kérlek, hogy te látogass el Londonba, amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz – a mellékelt pénz elég arra, hogy minden állomáson lovat válts és tisztességes helyen aludj és egyél minden nap._

_A folyó déli oldalára gyere, a nyugati városrészbe. A Három Gesztenyefához címzett fogadót keresd, a csaposnak mondd meg a neved és hogy Skóciából érkeztél. Be fog mutatni egy Philip Johnson nevű férfinak, ő majd elhoz téged hozzánk._

_Ha kérdez, azt kell mondanod, hogy te vagy a szél. Ez nagyon fontos, jól jegyezd meg._

_A házzal ne törődj – ezzel a levéllel együtt üzentem Mrs McDonallnak, ő majd gondot visel mindenre, míg te távol vagy._

  
  


_Siess, fiam, ahogy csak tudsz!_

_Szerető édesanyád_

  
  


Fintorogva tette félre és ítélte tréfának a levelet. Illetve ítélte volna, ha nem látja meg a bekötőúton a sietségtől kipirult Mrs McDonallt.

– Siessen, fiatalúr! – rikoltotta az asszony. – Egy percet sem késlekedhet!

Tényleg mama küldhette a levelet. A legjobb embert kérte fel, hogy vigyázza az udvarházat: Mrs McDonallnak két órányi rikácsolásába került, hogy Scott összepakoljon egy napi elemózsiát, egy váltás úti ruhát, meg azt a csinosat, amiben télen a lányoknak tette a szépet, és útnak induljon London felé. Arra azért gondja volt, hogy a leveleit vigye magával.

Másfél hét országúton töltött idő, egy nyeregben feltört fenék és számtalan, átkozódással töltött óra után érkezett meg Londonba. Még egy napot kereste a Három Gesztenyefához címzett fogadót. Kora délben tenyerelt le az asztalra a kocsmáros előtt.

– Mit adhatok, fiatalúr? – kérdezte vidoran a férfi. Scott a legkevésbé se érezte magát alkalmasnak a vigyorgásra. – Van kenyér és jóféle hús, de ha vár egy röpke félórácskát, akkor az asszonyom elkészül az ebéddel, vagy…

– Will Aisnley vagyok és egészen kibaszott Skóciából jöttem idáig! – vágott közbe zordan.

– Áh – mosolygott a férfi. – Az úr már várja önt.

Az egyik asztal felé biccentett, ahol egy középmagas, erősen őszülő férfi figyelte Scott minden mozdulatát. Karba font kézzel cövekelt le előtte.

– Philip Johnson? – kérdezte kertelés nélkül.

A férfi bólintott.

– _Cò thusa,_ _William Ainsley_ _?_

Meglepődött, hogy a férfi beszéli az anyanyelvét. Készséggel válaszolt:

– _Is_ _an g_ _h_ _aoth_ _mé_ _._

A férfi bólintott és felállt.

– Kövessen. A lovat hagyja itt, majd gondunk lesz rá.

Scott fogta a cuccát és ment a férfi után. A hosszas lovaglástól megmacskásodott lábai nem nagyon akartak engedelmeskedni az utasításainak. Tíz perc séta után gondolt rá, hogy megkérdezi, miért nem mehettek volna inkább lóval. Egy óra séta után már elég ideges volt hozzá, hogy meg is tegye. Mr Johnson rá se bagózott, sőt, hátra se fordult, csak sietett tovább London keskeny utcáin. Mikor átvágtak két kerület között, néhány kövezetlenen is átmentek. Scott dühe már elég lett volna egy közepes lakóház elpusztításához, mikor Mr Johnson letért egy régi bérházakkal beépített utcába és kopogott az első ház ajtaján. A kémlelőnyíláson egy gyanakvó szemű, borvirágos orrú férfi nézett ki.

– A szél megérkezett – mondta neki Johnson.

Ez lehetett a jelszó, mert a kapuba vágott alacsony gyalogkapu azonnal kitárult. Scottnak le kellett hajtania a fejét, hogy ne fejelje le a szemöldökfát.

A bérház közepén a zsebkendőnyi udvar le volt kövezve, és még egy pányva sem volt, amihez a lovát kiköthette volna. Lehet, hogy ezért kellett ennyit gyalogolnia. Azért magában morgott tovább.

A bejárat mellett vezetett fel a széles lépcsősor az emeletre. Johnson azonban célirányosan átvágott az udvaron, hogy a sarokba bújtatott cselédlépcsőn menjen fel. Az nem csak a harmadikig vezetett fel, mint a főlépcső, hanem egy emelettel feljebb, a szolgaszállásokra is felvitt. Scott a negyedikig kapaszkodott Johnson nyomában, majd a repedezett padlójú függőfolyosón átvágtak a padláslépcsőhöz, hogy azon is felmehessenek.

Ekkorra az idegessége már aggodalom volt. Lenézett és nyugtázta, hogy a kése még mindig a lába szárára van szíjazva.

A padláson gerendák hálóján lépdelt végig. Az egyik tetőt tartó gerendában szú percegett, egy hiányzó cserép melletti gerendafészekben fiókák csipogtak.

Jó tíz percet bóklásztak a félhomályban, majd lementek egy másik lépcsőn. Scott idegesen szusszant, arra gondolva, hogy minek mentek be az egyik házba, ha átmentek a másikba. Főleg úgy, hogy a belső udvarra néző függőfolyosó ugyanolyan lepukkant belső udvarra nézett, mint az előző. Megint a cselédlépcsőn mentek, ezúttal lefelé, az elsőre. Ott ismét kiléptek a folyosóra, és Scott ekkor vette észre, hogy ez az udvar teljesen zárt, nincs kijárata az utcára. Nagyot nyelt.

Johnson egy sötétbarna ajtó előtt állt meg, és a sárgaréz kopogtatóval megdöngette a fát. Nem illett ide ez az ajtó; a málló vakolat és a repedezett padlótéglák között kirívó volt. Scott jobb keze ernyedten lógott az oldala mellett, a balja azonban megszorult a táskája szíja körül.

Egy fakó cseléglány nyitott ajtót, lebiggyedő ajkai állandó lenézést kölcsönöztek az arcának. Vizenyős szemei Scottra siklottak.

– A második szél – intett felé Johnson.

A lány bólintott.

– Fáradjon utánam – mondta a lány selypítve és tipegve megindult befelé.

Johnsonra pillantott. A férfi őt megkerülve már ment is vissza arra, amerről jött. Káromkodott egyet az orra alatt és indult a lány után.

A ház belseje legalább annyira elütött a belső udvartól, mint a bejárati ajtó. A falak jó könyökmagasságig lambériázva voltak, az felett mintás tapéta borította. Aranyozott falikarok tartotta olajégők szolgáltatták a fényt, de a sötét belső térrel nem tudtak megküzdeni, a díszes lakás sarkaiban megültek az árnyékok. A mécsesek táncoló fénye megcsillant az olajfestményeken, még több tünékeny alakot rajzolva a rajtuk táncoló tündérek és faunok közé.

A hosszú bejárati folyosó egy szalonba nyílt. Ugyanolyan félhomályos volt, mint az előtér, a nehéz damasztfüggönyök kizárták a természetes fényt. A szalon könyvespolcán és a kandalló előtti dohányzóasztalon megült a por, mintha napok óta nem járt volna itt senki. A sarokban álló hatalmas tükröt félig áttetsző, vörös anyaggal letakarták.

Négy további ajtó nyílt a szobából. A lány egy másik folyosóra vezette őt, melyen bal kéz felé egymástól nyolc lábnyi távolságra ajtók sorakoztak. A lány a harmadikat lökte be. Unott arccal fordult Scott felé.

– A szobája, uram.

Addig bámulta, míg ő közelebb nem merészkedett és be nem lesett a pöttöm szobácskába.

Keskeny, vaskeretes ágy, egy komód, íróasztal és a hozzá való szék várta. Az asztal fölötti kis polcon pár vékonyka könyv sorakozott, az asztalon néhány boríték hevert. A legfölsőn az ajtóból is ki tudta szúrni a nevét. Az ipszilon farkincája fordítva kanyarodott; ez Ó Caiside kézírására volt jellemző.

– Elvezetem önt a fürdőbe – szólalt meg újra a lány. – Hozott tiszta ruhát?

A lány hangszíne borzasztóan sértette a fülét.

– Hoztam.

– Akkor öltözzék át.

Olyan sértődötten nézte őt, hogy Scottnak kedve támadt megkérdezni tőle, találkozott-e már olyan emberrel, akinek két hét lovaglás után is rózsaillata volt.

A fürdődézsa egy csempézett helyiség közepén terpeszkedett. Scott egy spanyolfal mögött levetkőzött, majd minden szennyesét egy kosárba rakta. Mikor belemászott a vízbe, szólt a lánynak, aki elvitte a kosarat és még egyszer, nyomatékosan megkérte Scottot, hogy nagyon alaposan fürödjön meg. Elküldte a jó kurva anyjába.

Csak azért engedelmeskedett az utasításnak, mert a szappannak jó illata volt. Legyen a lánynak szép napja-alapon még a haját is megmosta.

Gyűrött, de tiszta ruhákban, még nedves hajjal lépett ki a fürdőből, azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy most megfojtja a szobalányt, mert elvitte a cipőjét is. Csak az mentette meg a hitvány fehérnép életét, hogy a cipő letisztítva és kifényesítve várta őt a küszöbön. A tetejükön egy cetli pihent. _Mr Ainsley, kérem, fáradjon vissza a szobájába és várakozzék ott, míg Mrs Kirkland hívatni nem méltóztatik önt. A vacsorát pontban hét órakor szolgáljuk fel._

Visszafáradt a szobájába, azon tűnődve, mégis mennyit kell majd várnia, ha megmondták, mikor kap vacsorát.

Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és fintorogva méregette a kockás ágytakarót. Egyszerre baljós kattanást hallott. Megpördült és lenyomta a kilincset, de az ajtó zárva volt.

– Hé! – kiáltott fel. – Nyissák ki!

Az ajtó levélnyílása kitárult és egy apró bogyó esett be a szobába, amiből ömleni kezdett a füst. Scott rémülten rúgta át a pöttöm szobácska másik felébe és még erősebben döngette az ajtót.

A füst pillanatok alatt ellepte a szobát, ezzel együtt különös bódultság vett erőt rajta. A tárgyak közeledtek, majd meghajoltak és…

  
  


Napjában háromszor kapott tisztességes ennivalót. Délelőtt még egyszer járt neki egy adag gyümölcs, délután egy csésze tea. Mindezt a levélrésen keresztül adogatták be.

A mennyezeten volt egy acélrácsozott szellőzőrés. A szoba ablaka sosem létezett, a karnist és a függönyöket csak dekorációs célból rakták fel. Míg aludt, az ajtó belső oldaláról leszerelték a kilincset és hoztak neki másmilyen ruhákat. Az ingeket még hajlandó volt elfogadni, de a nadrágokra rá se nézett.

Harmadik nap megtalálta az asztala meglehetősen jól elrejtett fiókját és unalmában válaszolt a leveleire. Kiadta őket az üres edényeivel együtt. Úgy sejtette, hogy mind a kandallóban végezte. Minden második nap négy marcona, markos férfi elvitte fürödni és végignézték, ahogy áztatja magát. Nem zavartatta magát. Egy alkalommal elvitték a plédjét és helyette nadrágot hagytak ott neki, de akkor megállt és közölte, hogy ő márpedig ilyen vacakba nem helyezi a hátsóját, hozzanak neki valami tisztes ruhadarabot. A fakó szobalány megpróbálta meggyőzni, a magyarázatában alkalmazott néhány olyan szót, amit Scott nem értett. A dacos hallgatás és az üres kád szélén pucéron üldögélés elég volt ahhoz, hogy visszakapja a ruháját.

A selypítő lány hangja már az álmaiban is visszaköszönt. Egyre jobban irritálta.

A késével – amit minden fürdés alkalmával elvettek tőle – a falba véste az étkezéseket, azok alapján mérte az időt. Mikor gondolatban az emlékiratait fogalmazta, mosléknak akarta nevezni, de ahhoz túl jó minőségű volt. A hatodik napon megint hajat kellett mosnia. A tisztálkodás végeztével rutinszerűen ment volna vissza a szobájába, de a marcona férfiak ezúttal másfelé vitték.

Ballagott közöttük és nagyon hiányzott neki a kése.

Egy nappaliba vitték. Annak a tükörképe volt, amibe a bejárati folyosóról került, annyi különbséggel, hogy a tükör itt átlátszó vörös anyag helyett egy hatalmas, fehér csipketerítővel volt letakarva.

A szoba közepén már állt valaki. Úgy kapta a háta mögé a kezét, mint aki rejteget valamit. Nem sokkal lehetett idősebb, mint Scott.

– Itt várjon – mondta neki a selypítő lány.

Azzal otthagyták az egyik lábáról a másikra nehezedő fiú mellett. Mikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, Scott zordan végigmérte a zöldeskék szemű, vörösesbarna hajú fickót. Nadrág volt rajta, nem bízott benne.

Az ajtócsukódással együtt egy kisfiú dugta ki borzas, szőke fejecskéjét egy fotel mögül. A pillantása rémülten ugrált egyik ajtóról a másikra. Scottra rá se hederített. Az idősebb lassan visszatette az alacsony asztalka közepére a hamutálat. Diplomatikusan megköszörülte a torkát, de nem jutott szóhoz. A nappalinak egy másik ajtaja nyílt, mire a a szöszke fiú pedig visszabújt a rejtekhelyére.

Ugyanazok a marcona férfiak jöttek. A selypítő lány egy fiatal kamasznak adta ki ugyanazt a parancsot:

– Itt várjon.

Az inkább szőke, de még vörös hajú fiú szaporán bólogatott. Izzadó tenyerét a nadrágjába törölte, úgy nézett a távozók után.

Scott magában tízig is elszámolt, mire a kisfiú elő mert bújni. Még tízig számolt, de már nem jött senki. Harmadszor is elszámolt tízig, de még mindig nem mozdult senki. Dühösen felmordult, és karba font kézzel levetette magát egy karosszékbe. Azok hárman őt bámulták.

– _Van valami az arcomon?_ – kérdezte skótul dühösen.

Az idősebb szeme összeszűkült.

– _Furcsán beszélsz._

Szüksége volt egy pillanatnyi szünetre, hogy megértse, mit mondott neki a másik.

– _Ezt én is mondhatnám._

A legkésőbb érkező megköszörülte a torkát és kérdezett valamit. Scott azt már tényleg nem tudta dekódolni. A srác egy pillanattal később újra kérdezett:

– Esetleg angolul?

Gondolt rá, hogy visszakérdez, mi van az angollal, de nem volt biztos a szavak pontos ejtésében. Ami pedig a lányok előtt érdekessé tette, az férfiak között zavarba ejtő. Éppen elég, hogy ez a másik azt mondta, furán beszél.

– Angolul értek – mondta nyugodtan az öreg. Körbenézett és leült, félúton a karosszék mellett toporgó kisfiú és Scott között. Felé pillantott. Scott marconán biccentett. A következő pillantást a kisfiú kapta, aki behúzott nyakkal csipogta:

– Beszélek angolul. – Eztán visszafordult a másik kölyökhöz: – Azt is értettem, amit te mondtál.

– Tehát az angol a közös nyelv, remek – biccentett elégedetten az öreg. – Kit tisztelhetek az urakban?

Végignézett rajtuk. Scott szúrósan nézett rá vissza. Ezt akár ő is kérdezhette volna.

– Én… én Oliver Saes vagyok – nyekeregte a kisfiú.

Scottban abban a pillanatban felment a pumpa.

– Te?! Te vagy Saes? Te írtál nekem arról, te kis… – Csak skótul jutottak eszébe a megfelelő trágárságok, ami egy pillanatra megakasztotta. – Te mondtad, hogy nem jó a nyelvtanom?!

A fiú sajnálkozva nézett rá vissza.

– A kiejtésednél mindenesetre jobb.

Felpattant ültéből, de a barnásvörös a karjánál fogva elkapta, mielőtt odaugorhatott volna, hogy kiporolja a kissrác fenekét.

– Mr Ainsley, ha nem tévedek – mondta idegtépő nyugalommal.

Lerázta magáról a kezét.

– Nem téved.

– Jómagam Seán Ó Caiside vagyok. Ön pedig Mr Gwynne, ha jól sejtem.

A kamasz bólintott. Scott káromkodott egyet és visszaült a foteljába. Elég volt ezeket a nyomorultakat írásban elviselni, nem az, hogy most még találkozzon is velük!

– Tim, vedd le a lábad az asztalról.

Az ismerős hangra felkapta a fejét. Mama éppen becsukta maga után az ajtót, amin bejött. Különös fény ölelte körbe, sejtelmes, láthatatlan ragyogás, amely a lényéből fakadt. Scott azonnal lekapta a lábát a dohányzóasztalról és talpra ugrott.

– Mama? – csipogta Saes.

Scott megütközve nézett le a kölyökre. És még jobban megütközött, mikor mama mosolyogva leguggolt és a kezét nyújtotta a fiú felé. A gyerek aggodalmas pillantásokat vetett rájuk, minél nagyobb távolságot tartva tőlük a nőhöz sietett és udvariasan megölelte.

Úgy érezte, vad vihar tombol a bensőjében, mely mindjárt szétfeszíti. Az anyja jelenlétében életében először fordult elő ilyesmi.

– Ó, nem kell ilyen félősnek lenned – nevetett fel mama és szeretettel összeborzolta Oliver egyébként is szanaszét álló fürtjeit. – A bátyáid előtt nincs szükség ilyen fölösleges udvariasságokra.

A vihar egy szempillantás alatt elcsitult.

– A bátyjai? – kérdezett vissza óvatosan Ó Caiside.

Gwynne nem jutott szóhoz, Scott ajkai közül pedig a legvidékibb tájszólással buktak ki a skót szavak:

– _De azt mondtad, nincsenek testvéreim._

Az asszony mosolya szélesebb, de szomorúbb lett, felemelte Olivert a földről, a karjára ültette, úgy sétált oda Scotthoz és ölelte át fél karral.

– Apátok kívánsága volt, hogy egymástól távol nőjetek fel. Apátok kívánsága volt, hogy különféle neveken szólítsanak benneteket, különböző nyelveken szóljanak a gondolataitok. Azt sem akarta hagyni, hogy lássalak titeket, de azt nem engedtem.

Eleresztette és Oliverrel az ölében leült a szófára. Végignézett rajtuk és megütögette maga mellett a kanapé párnáját. A másik két fiú közelebb óvakodott és leültek. Már csak Scott állt. Nem tudta rávenni magát arra, hogy megmozduljon. Az anyja ránézett. Nem úgy, ahogy valaki egy kancsóra vagy egy rakás felhasogatásra váró fára néz; ez másfajta nézés volt, amit Scott nem tudott hova tenni. Egyedül az anyja nézett rá így, ilyen figyelemmel, ilyen szeretettel. Még rá is mosolygott.

Elég volt ez a csak neki szánt mosoly és a lába mellé telepedett.

– Hallottam, hogy nem voltál hajlandó nadrágot húzni – kuncogott a nő.

Hanyagul megrántotta a vállát, de érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Mama felnevetett, a lelke pedig felengedett. Milyen érdekes, hogy elég mamának egyetlen szava és máris meghunyászkodik előtte!

– Mrs Kirkland – sóhajtott fel Ó Caiside, egyszerre kérdésként és kijelentésként.

Mama felé fordult. Legidősebb fia nem mosolygott, a pillantása kemény volt, az arca határozottságot tükrözött.

– Nehéz ez, tudom. És fájdalmas is. Mindegyikünknek az.

Megsimogatta a fia arcát, aki elhúzódott tőle. Kemény, mint a kő. Máskor pereg, mint a sivatagi homok, formálódik, mint a sziklák a víz érintése nyomán… a földnek is rengeteg arca van és nem mind sziklaszilárd. Ó Caiside akkor éppen fagyott téli termőföld volt, de az anyjuk érintése nyomán lassan felengedett.

Anya megint mosolygott és Scott nem értette, miért néz olyan sajnálkozón. Három szót mondott: járom keresztnevet. Egy az isteneknek, egy a családnak, egy pedig azért, hogy felnőhessen hozzá. A vezetéknév nem számít, soha nem is számított, legalábbis az ő esetükben.

A bátyja – _bátyja!_ – arca megvonaglott. Ezzel egyidőben Scott látta, hogyan akart mama elmenekülni. Itt maradt egy alku részeként, hogy az övéi biztonságban legyenek. Rajta kívül már senki nem volt ezen a világon, mind lementek a dombok alá, ahová halandóknak nincs bejárás. A fia csak félvér, ha megvárná, amíg megszületik, akkor itt kellene hagynia őt. A csontjaiban érezte, hogy közeleg a szülés órája. Scott gyomrában ott remegett az anyja rettegése, a kezét törte az új kantár bőre, maga körül látta az elsuhanó tájat, ahogy Írország egyik szent helye, Rathcroghan felé vágtatott.

Érezte a bűntudatot is, amiért nem volt elég gyors. A kapu már nyitva állt, de elcsípték, még mielőtt átléphetett volna rajta. A szőke férfi, akitől mama annyira tartott, ott állt fölötte. A hasa fájt. Még nem jött el az idő, a fiának kellett volna még legalább egy holdfordulta, de a lovaglás, a megerőltetés, az elfogása felett érzett bánat túl sok volt. Ő csak azt akarta, hogy a fia biztonságos helyen, láncok nélkül nőhessen fel, távol a szőke férfitól.

Ehelyett egy nyitott kapu közvetlen közelében, egy mágikus örvény kellős közepén, szent állókövek között született. Mama vajúdás közben végig hallotta a Túloldalról a zenét, az _aos sí_ énekét.

Értették a gyűlöletét is. Mama szemén át látták a szőke férfit, szája sarkában kegyetlenség-ráncokkal, ahogy a kezébe fogja az újszülött fiát, elnézi a félig _sídh_ vére miatt kiütköző kék cirádákat a bőrén, majd nevén nevezi mamát és megparancsolja neki, hogy a fia neve olyan legyen, ami hatalmat ad neki.

Flynn ajka megremegett. Hangosan is kimondta az apja szavait, amik így visszarántották őket a szobába, ahol az anyjuk körében ültek.

– Olyan nevet, amitől felnőtt korában egymaga képes lesz hadseregeket megállítani és városokat romba dönteni.

– Még nincs a birtokodban ez az erő – mosolygott rá mama. – De a lehetőséged megvan rá.

Scottra nézett. Ő hátrahőkölt: nem akarta, hogy az anyja őt is megnevezze. Eddig vissza akart menni a faluba, ahol felnőtt, könyörögni akart a földnek, hogy forduljon termőre és ne csak kórók nőjenek a keze alatt. Nem akart újabb képeket a fejében a férfiról, akitől két dolgot örökölt: a vastag szemöldökét és a kék szemeit. Hogyan tud mama mosolyogva a szemébe nézni úgy, hogy annak az embernek a tekintetével néz vissza rá, aki évek óta gyötri őt?

Szorosan lehunyta a szemét, mintha ezzel a hangokat is kizárhatná a világból. A három név hozzá is utat talált, ezzel együtt nagy soká kiderült, hogy mama azért szólítja Timnek, mert az igazi neve Timothy.

A hideg futkosott a hátán. A bensőjében zúgó vihar egy pillanatra elcsitult, majd még nagyobb hévvel kezdett tombolni.

Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy nem csak ő, de a többiek is látják a szőke férfit. Egy bölcső mellett állt, a benne fekvő csecsemőt nézte és megrészegült a lehetőségektől, amiket ez a fiú adhatott neki. Órák hosszat járt fel-alá, ecsetelte a terveit, a fényes kilátásokat, miközben mama gyűlölködve nézte őt. Mikor a szíve alatt növekedni kezdett a második gyermek – _ez is fiú,_ gondolta rezignált sóhajjal – Flynn már nem volt vele. A gyerekkel sírt, amikor a férje átadta a babát, az ő babáját a dadának és útnak indította őket Írországba. Napokon át imádkozott és könyörgött a többieknek a Túloldalon, hogy Flynn biztonságban megérkezzen oda, ahová küldték.

Mama szemén keresztül látta, hogyan villan fel a kék szemekben az őrült ötlet.

Ami az első alkalommal véletlen volt, azt most a szőke férfi hideg, számító gyűlölettel meg akarta ismételni. Látták, hogyan mérlegeli a férfi a kockázatot: vigye Írországba, a rebellis bugrisok közé, akik bármikor megtámadhatnak egy angol csoportot, főleg ha azok a régi, szent helyek felé tartanak, vagy keressen egy hasonlóan erős pontot az ország másik pontján? Mama nap mint nap imádkozott, hogy Írországba menjenek. Már nem akart elszökni, nem akarta itt hagyni Flynnt, viszont Rathcroghan nem fog neki még egyszer erőt adni, akkor a férfinak nem lenne lehetősége eleven fegyvert faragni még egy gyermekből. De Allistor megkockáztatta a második lehetőséget, Callanish köveihez láncolta mamát, november végén, mikor Skóciában már tombolnak a viharok és gyakran hó is esik.

Scott mama térdére támasztotta a fejét és bocsánatért esedezett, amiért megszületett. Nem mert a szemébe nézni. Mama a haját simogatta és azt mondta, a világért nem cserélné el őt semmiért.

Harmadszülött fivére mama karjába kapaszkodott, némán könyörögve, hogy az ő nevét ne mondja ki. De szükség volt rá. Mama nevén nevezte Owent, ők pedig ismét visszarepültek az időben, hallották a férfi pattogó utasítását, hogy mama nyissa meg a kaput Bryn Gwyn sziklái között, idézze meg a túloldal erejét és szülje meg a harmadik gyermekét. Utasításra nehezebb ajtót nyitni, mint a saját, önálló akaratából, mama még nehezebbnek találta, mint Scott születésekor. Aztán jött az ár, a menhírekből csak nyolc maradt állva. A víz már akkor Owen felé hajolt, amikor a fiú még csak újszülött volt. A szőke férfi nevetett, mama pedig remegett a láncok végén és magában imát rebegett az övéihez, hogy ne álljon el a vérzés, haljon meg itt és most, ne legyen több szenvedés.

Owen zokogott. A fiú, a legkisebb fivérük is sírt, mert nem értette, miért történik mindez, miért kell ezeket a szörnyűségeket átélnie.

– Semmi baj, nyulacskám – mama homlokon csókolta. – Légy erős!

Utoljára Arthurt is nevén nevezte.

Ezúttal nem kőkört láttak. Nem hallották mamát sikoltani az elemeknek kitéve, nem. Egy romos kastélyt láttak és hallották a szőke férfi hangját, akit egyikük sem tudott többé jó szívvel apjának nevezni:

– Elegem van a keltákból, elegem van a régi körökből, a mocskos pogány mágiájukból! A negyedik fiad ember lesz, fehérnép! Majd ő kézben tartja azokat a szörnyeket, amiket már a világra okádtál.

A szőke férfi ezúttal nem akarta, hogy kaput nyisson. Nem akart többé a kőkörökkel gondolni. Utálta a keltákat, a veszélyt, amit a királyságra jelentettek. Kijelentette, hogy az első hármat megkaphatják a pogányok, de a legkisebb, az angol lesz. Hosszas morfondírozás után arra jutott, hogy ehhez Cornwallba kell mennie, Tintagel várához, ahol a legendák szerint Arthur király született.

– Itt fogsz megszülni. A neve pedig Arthur lesz. Tisztes angol név.

– És ha lány?

– Bah! Te nem tudsz lányt szülni. Most pedig légy jó. Nincsenek láncok, míg okot nem adsz rá.

Mama jó volt. Magában nevetett az egész helyzeten: a helyszín nem több, mint katalizátor. A Tuatha Dé Danann tagjai akkor sem tudnának tiszta vérű embereknek életet adni, ha hagynák őket a legközönségesebb városkában megszülni. Ő pedig egy olyan várban töltött hónapokat, amit belengett a mágia. Arthur király lépteit mágikus lények vigyázták, Tintagel vára pedig egykor Merliné, az udvar legnagyobb varázslójáé volt. A régi romok között legalább annyi erő volt, mint az állókövekben, amit ezúttal nem egyszerre, hanem fokozatosan szívott magába, ahogy a gyermek növekedett a szíve alatt.

A szőke férfi elégedett volt, mikor a kezébe fogta a legkisebb fiát. A kis Arthur a világért nem akarta kinyitni a szemét, ezért a férfi nem látta, hogy a kicsi az anyja szemeit örökölte. Ő az adott pillanatban csak azt látta, hogy ez a gyereke teljesen szőke és nincsenek rajta a kék nyomok, mint a többi gyereken.

Mama nem szándékozott tájékoztatni róla, hogy az Arthur mellé milyen neveket választott a gyereknek. Sem arról, hogy a lassan magába szívott és átadott erő miatt nem látja a gyermeken a jeleket. Azok most rejtőznek. Majd akkor jönnek elő, ha a fia megidézi magában a varázslatot. Képes lesz rá, elvégre a képességeiben éppoly ragyogó, mint a bátyjai. Tán még ragyogóbb is, elvégre ő volt a tűz.

Scott úgy érezte, eltört a lelke edénye és most éppen szétfolyik a semmibe.

– Mégis miféle lények vagyunk? – kérdezte Flynn megrendülten.

– Félvérek vagytok. Nincs ebben semmi különös, a _sídh_ látott már olyanokat, mint ti. Nagy harcosok, istenek vére folyik az ereitekben. Igyekeztem gondoskodni róla, hogy a neveltetésetek ne hagyjon rajtatok olyan kemény nyomot, mint Allistor tervezte.

Az apja nevére összerándult. Allistor Kirkland. Skót név, a férfi mégis angol. Le akarta köpni magát. Vagy a férfit. Vagy mindkettő.

Owen szipogott. Mama vállára hajtotta a fejét. Mama őt is megsimogatta.

– Semmi baj, drágáim.

– De bántott téged! – fakadt ki Flynn. – Hogy tudsz… én nem…

A fejét rázta. Nem tudta pontosan kifejezni az érzéseit, de még így is messzebb jutott, mint Scott, aki a fejét az anyja térdének támasztva a földet bámulta.

A fogantatásuk mikéntjét mama nem forszírozta, de a születésük körülményei után Scottnak nem maradtak kétségei afelől, hogy Allistor Kirkland megerőszakolta az anyjukat. Elképzelése sem volt róla, hogyan volt képes mama ezen túllendülni és szeretni őket. Miért nem lépett le, amikor Flynn születése után annyi sok lehetősége lett volna rá. Nem tette, mert ők itt voltak, ehhez a világhoz kötötték őt, holott már tudták mind, hogy mennyire elvágyódik innen az övéi közé.

Keserűen mosolygott a megállapításon: már tudta, hogy miért nem illik mama a ruháiba, miért gondolta azt, hogy olyan szép, mint egy tündér.

– Arthur, figyelj rám – simogatta meg mama Arthur szőke fürtjeit. – Szeretnék kérni tőled egy nagyon fontos dolgot.

A kisfiú szipogva nézett fel.

– Be fogunk menni apátokhoz.

Egyszerre feszültek meg mindannyian. Mama mosolygott, de ez most nem volt elég a megnyugtatásukra.

– Azért mondtam el a neveteket, hogy tudjátok, hogy ne érjen titeket váratlanul. Allistor is tudja őket, kivéve a tiédet, kis drágám. A _fae_ véretek miatt parancsolhat nektek azzal, hogy megnevez titeket, viszont te megakadályozhatod ezt.

– Én? – csipogta Arthur bizonytalanul.

– Bizony ám, te. Azt szeretném kérni tőled, hogy ha Allistor kimondaná bármelyikünk nevét… akár a bátyjáidét, akár az enyémet, akkor állítsd meg őt.

– Hogyan?

– Neked is ki kell mondani a nevet, aztán azt kell mondanod, hogy eltörlöd a parancsot. Rendben?

Arthur nagy komolyan bólintott. Mama mosolya már megkönnyebbült volt. Magához szorította legkisebb fiát.

– A saját nevem nem mondhatom el, Allistor megtiltotta. Viszont a fiúkét megjegyezted, ugye?

Arthur ismét bólintott.

– Nekem is három nevem van, mint nekik. Ha Allistor kimondja, akkor neked csak el kell ismételni. Rendben van, kicsikém?

Arthur ismét helyeselt.

– Szóval Arthur parancsolhat nekünk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Flynn.

– Éppen annyira, amennyire te parancsolhatsz neki – kacsintott mama. – Csúnya dolgokhoz vezethet, ezért ne vegyétek könnyelműen a szátokra se a magatok, se a testvéreitek nevét. Óvakodjatok attól, hogy bárki megtudja, főleg akkor, ha benne is folyik _fae_ vér. A csillagok a megmondhatói, hogy ilyen emberekből már nincs sok, de azért jobb a biztonság.

Mama letette Arthurt. Scott magában felhorkant, mikor rájött, hogy milyen gyorsan átállt a többiek valódi nevére – biztosan azért, mert korábban nem ismerte őket, csak levelezés útján. Saját magával kapcsolatban már jóval több bizonytalanságot érzett. A három név, amit mama felsorolt… nem találta helyesnek őket.

_Timothy Aonghas Coinneach._

Mama azt mondta, hogy egy név az isteneknek, egy a családnak, egy pedig azért, hogy felnőjön hozzá. Nem volt nehéz kitalálnia, hogy melyik melyik. Régen a nevelőnője sokat mesélt neki, amikor mama ott volt nála, akkor ő is mesélt, a faluban a dologtalan téli estéken mindig volt mesemondás. Ismerte a régi királyok tetteit, a régi istenek mondáit. Aonghas egy régi kelta isten volt, Coinneach pedig a skótok első királya. Mama a Timothyt szánta a családnak.

Nem érezte úgy magát, mint egy Timothy. Inkább volt Will. Még inkább Scott.

Követték mamát, ahogy átment a szobákon. Útvesztő volt ez a lakás: jóval nagyobb, mint kívülről tűnt. Amikor a harmadik lépcsőn mentek le, Scott gyanítani kezdte, hogy a két háztömb, amin idefele jövet átrángatták, igazából csak egy, ez a „lakás” pedig át- meg átnyúlik rajtuk.

Az apjuk hálószobája ennek a labirintusnak a mélyén volt, mint valami kincstár. Mintha az öreg attól tartott volna, hogy álmában valaki meg akarja gyilkolni, emiatt felhúzott nyolc védvonalat. A belülről érkező támadások ellen igyekezett védeni magát.

– Várjatok itt – mondta az anyjuk halkan. Ott álltak a hálószoba ajtaja előtt, a betegség keserű szaga miatt Scott fintorgott. Száraz torokkal nyelt egyet és bólintott. Azt nem látta, hogy a többiek mit csináltnak.

Mama bement a szobába. Nem csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, de ők nem láttak be: az ajtó elé a belső oldalon sötét damasztfüggönyt akasztottak.

– Mit keresel itt?

Allistor Kirkland hangjára Scott összerezzent. Másmilyen volt, mint a látomásokban. Akkor arra gondolt, hogy olyan, mint egy tenyerébe mászó meztelencsiga. Most hallotta a betegsége súlyosságát a hangja rekedtségéből, a belőle áradó fáradt öregségből.

– Vendégeid vannak.

– Megmondtam, hogy nem akarok látni senkit.

– Őket szeretnéd.

– Mit hoztál… a nyakamra, fehérnép? – Két részben kellett elmondania, mert rátört a köhögés.

– Jöttek ők maguktól. A fiaid látni akarnak.

Allistor felhördült.

– _Mit műveltél?!_

Mama nem válaszolt. Helyette félrehajtotta a függönyt és biccentett nekik, hogy jöjjenek.

Scott mozdult először. Átbújt mama kinyújtott karja alatt. Nem ingott meg, pedig a helyiségben még erősebb volt a betegség szaga, jóformán mellbe vágta.

A szobának voltak ablakai, de a spalettákat bezárták, a függönyöket elhúzták. Félhomály uralkodott, hogy a legyengült alakot semmi ne zavarja a pihenésben. Az ágy baldachinját kikötötték, Allistor alá tömött párnákat raktak, hogy ülni tudjon.

Már rég nem volt olyan dús szőke hajkoronája, mint mama emlékeiben. Nem kopaszodott, de az őszülés akkor is megritkította, az ágyfogság összeborzolta. Az arca beesett, a bőre a csontjaira feszült. A szemgolyói kiguvadtak a gödrükből. Egyedül a borzas, vastag szemöldökök hasonlítottak valamelyest a régi valójukhoz.

Allistor elborzadva meredt az ágya mellett megálló fiaira. Felemelte az egyik elvékonyodott, csontos kezét, kinyitotta fogatlan száját, de nem mondott semmit.

– Álljatok sorba, fiúk, így nem tudja, hogy melyikőtök kicsoda – kuncogott mama.

Az óhaja szerint rendeződtek.

– Csinosak, nem gondolod? – Mama ott állt az ágy feje mellett és büszkén nézte őket. – És ügyesek is. Gondom lesz rá, hogy megfelelő oktatást kapjanak.

A halálfejű alak a nő felé fordult.

– Megtiltottam – hörögte.

– Azt hiszed, nem tudom kijátszani a parancsaidat? – nézett le rá szánakozva. – Azt hiszed, hagyni fogom, hogy még nagyobb kárt okozz? Az egész eddigi életük hazugság volt, Allistor. De többé már nem. Nincs hatalmad sem felettük, sem felettem. Azok lesznek, akiknek születtek.

– _Megtiltom! –_ kiáltott fel.

Scott összeszorította az állkapcsát. Mennyire más volt ez az alak, mint a szőke férfi! Összetört, gyönge, teljesen erőtlen. A parancsainak nem volt tartalma, nem volt hatalma.

– Nem tudod – csóválta a fejét mama. – Arthur nevét sosem árultam el neked. Ő viszont tudja a fiúkét… ha parancsolsz is nekik, ő feloldozza őket.

– Nem… ő ember… a legkisebb ember. Rajta nem voltak ott a jelek, láttam!

– _Bí le feiceáil_ – felelt mama.

Légy látható.

Scott először megijedt; a dühe vihara, ami mindig ott volt belül, ami néha zavaró volt, néha pedig meglepő módon megnyugtató, most a bőre felszínére kívánkozott. Egy pillanatra biztos volt benne, hogy széthasad, ott hal meg a szülei szeme láttára… aztán a feszültség eltűnt. Könnyűnek érezte magát, könnyebbnek, mint valaha, elöntötte az eufória. Egy lépés és felröppen az ég felé.

A szüleik kívülről mást láttak. Az anyjuk parancsa mintha meglepte volna a fiúkat, mert mind megszeppentek. Aztán mocorogtak, mintha ugyanaz a hirtelen gyomorfájdalom tört volna rájuk, kiléptek, megrándult az arcuk. Flynn összevont szemöldökkel mélyet szusszant, Scott viszont kitágult pupillákkal meredt a semmibe. Owen megrezzent, mintha hirtelen a nyakába loccsantottak volna egy vödör vizet, Arthur az inge nyakához kapott, hogy levegőhöz jusson.

Az egész alig egy pillanat volt és máris körbelengte őket az ősi erő, ami addig csak az anyjuk körül létezett. Neki a tiszta vére miatt nem változott az alakja, csak akkor, ha ő azt akarta. A fiai viszont változtak. Eltűnt a szemük fehérje, kerek fülük kihegyesedett, de a fülcimpájuk megmaradt. Az arcukon megjelentek a kék csíkok, a születési sorrendjük száma szerint.

– Azt hitted, hogy Arthur ember lesz, nem igaz? – mosolygott a nő. – Tévedtél. Az ő születésével csak még erősebbé tetted őket. Nézz csak rájuk! A négy elem, az univerzum négy oszlopa. És te nem parancsolhatsz nekik.

Allistor fogatlanul vicsorgott. Zihált, megpróbált felemelkedni a párnáiról, acsarogva parancsot akart adni… és Scott rájött, hogy nem kell Arthurra hagyatkozniuk ahhoz, hogy a férfi ne hajthassa őket rabigába.

– _Hallgass_.

Szólott és ezzel ellopta Allistor ajkáról a lélegzetet. Az anyja meglepetten pillantott felé. Allistor levegő után kapkodott. Visszahanyatlott a párnáira. A torkát markolászta.

Scott érezte, hogy mosolyra görbül az ajka. Ez volt a legkevesebb, amit a férfi érdemelt, azok után, amit mama tett. Egyetlen intésébe került és ismét levegőhöz jutott – aztán köhögött, mert a tüdeje nem bírta.

– Ha megpróbálsz parancsot adni az anyámnak, megint elnémulsz – jelentette ki.

Az eufória lassan elcsitult, csak kellemes zsibongás maradt utána. Már nem érezte azt a furcsa erőt maga körül, a vihar visszahúzódott oda belülre, de egészen… jóllakottnak érezte magát.

Allistor felnevetett, károgva, gonoszul.

– Oh, a bolond gyermek! Te nem tudsz varázsolni, nem ismered a világ szabályait! Ha megölsz, azzal magadat is megbélyegzed, mindörökre.

– _Ám legyen_ – felelt skótul, mert fogalma nem volt róla, hogyan kellene ezt angolul mondania.

Flynn megköszörülte a torkát.

– Nem tudom, mit akart velünk, uram, de mi most elmegyünk, anyánkkal együtt. Bármit is tervezett, mondjon le róla.

– Nem! – A fejét rázta, a szemeiben őrült láng lobbant. – A korona… a királyság… ezért dolgoztam! Az egész életemet erre áldoztam! Felkutatni a nyavalyás csürhét… nem fogom… vérrel és verítékkel! Nem!

Scott undorodott a férfitól, aki már nem tudott összefüggő mondatot felköhögni. Owen előlépett és a kezét nyújtotta mama felé.

– _Dewch, fam._

Mama elfogadta Owen kezét. Hátat fordított az ágynak, a benne fekvőnek.

Jó hosszú szoba volt az apjuké. Elég hosszú ahhoz, hogy Allistor felköhögje az anyjuk nevét, még mielőtt kiléptek volna az ajtón.

– _Ériu Áine Siofra!_ Ott megállsz! Egy lépést se tovább!

Mama megdermedt.

– Ériu Áine Siofra – csipogta Arthur magabiztosan –, eltörlöm a parancsot.

Az anyát satuba fogó varázslat engedett. Arthurra mosolygott.

Scott dühbe gurult. _Megmondta_ , hogy ez a férfi nem parancsolhat többé mamának. Elsötétülő arccal fordult vissza az ágy felé.

Allistor csontsovány kezeivel a takarót markolászta. Az arca kivörösödött és tátogott.

– Engedd el, Tim – mondta mama. – Nem ér annyit, hogy egy életen át balszerencsés legyél miatta.

– Nem én csinálom.

A férfi köhögött, undorító, gurgulázó hangon. A szemei még jobban kiguvadtak. Hörgött, a kezét feléjük nyújtotta, de hogy segítséget kért, vagy átkot szórt, azt Scott nem tudta megmondani. Még egy utolsót hörgött, aztán fennakadtak a szemei és hátrahanyatlott, vissza a párnáira.

Mama a szívéhez kapott. Ahogy lassan leengedte, az egész lénye mintha kivirágzott volna. Nem mondott semmit, de kihúzta magát. Megszorította Owen kezét, a másik kezével Arthurét fogta meg és megindult előre. Kivezette őket a labirintusból. Fáklya volt a sötétségben.

Kiléptek az utcára és Scott esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a szél énekel nekik.

**Author's Note:**

> Pöttöm szószedet:
> 
> Cò thusa, William Ainsley? – skót-gael; Ki vagy, William Ainsley?
> 
> Is an ghaoth mé. – skót/ír-gael; A szél vagyok
> 
> Bí le feiceáil. – ír-gael; Légy látható.
> 
> Dewch, fam. – walesi; Gyere, anya.


End file.
